Por trás de portas fechadas TRADUÇÃO
by Charlie Agron Sarfati
Summary: Rachel e Quinn se encontram no primeiro dia de volta as aulas.


Tradução da Fic " Behind closed doors" escrita por Martha's pen

Por trás de portas fechadas.

Rachel e Quinn se encontram no primeiro dia de volta as aulas

Xxx

"Você é Rachel Berry, você consegue passar por isso". Ela disse a seu reflexo enquanto tentava evitar as lágrimas que tentavam cair desde que tudo aconteceu. Ela podia sentir a mistura descendo pelo seu rosto, era vermelho, tinha um cheiro nojento e estava por toda parte. Ela arrancou sua blusa branca de botões, estava arruinada, os botões arrebentaram se espalhando pelo chão. Ela olhou de volta ao seu reflexo e quase riu, ela estava uma bagunça, o primeiro dia de volta as aulas não estava indo como ela queria, Finn não a buscou em casa como prometera pela manhã, e ao invés de andar pelo corredor com seu namorado, ela ficou a mercê dos jogadores de Hockey e Dave Karofsky. Ela mal teve tempo de processar quando a porta do banheiro abriu e a ultima pessoa que ela queria ver entrou, de volta ao seu uniforme das Cheerios, e seu olhar HBIC, Quinn Fabray se encontrava parada.

A loira a encarou, e Rachel fez o melhor que pôde para devolver o olhar, mas não funcionou muito bem por ter o gelo vermelho escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Levou apenas alguns segundos antes das duas perceberam que Rachel estava apenas de sutiã.

Quinn olhou para a pele nua em sua frente e engoliu em seco, por anos ela tentou evitar se encontrar em situações assim com Rachel e agora ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar o olhar dela, mesmo coberta pela mistura vermelha, Rachel estava maravilhosa, sua pele era bronzeada e suave, seu corpo era melhor do que Quinn havia imaginado de tanto encará-la em seus suéteres apertados. Ela engoliu em seco de novo e tentou afastar todos os pensamentos correndo por sua mente e ignorar a pressão se desenvolvendo entre suas coxas mas era tarde demais, ela estava presa e Rachel provavelmente já a viu a encarando. Ela tentou rezar, fazer algo que pudesse ajudar, mas hoje Deus não estava a ouvindo.

Rachel percebeu que os olhos de Quinn estavam presos aos seus seios, ela viu a garota engolir, e com esse movimento, seu olhar ficou preso na boca da loira. Ela observou uma língua rosa aparecer de leve e molhá-los, e ela sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo correr para entre suas pernas, ela contraiu seus músculos mas isso não evitou que seu desejo aumentasse.

"Berry." Quinn quase rosnou assim que ela finalmente recuperou o sentido, ela se forçou a olhar a morena nos olhos mas se arrependeu instantaneamente. Eles estavam como piscinas pretas de desejo, e sua agressão se perdeu rapidamente e seu ar prendeu no peito.

"Quinn." Rachel sorriu, ela já havia visto aquele olhar antes, era o mesmo que Finn tinha antes de sair pensando no carteiro. Rachel sabia que Quinn a queria naquele momento, e ela gostava dessa ideia.

"O que aconteceu?" Quinn perguntou, suas mãos apontando para o gelo correndo por Rachel. Ela não conseguia ser agressiva, não quando Rachel parecia tão... quente. Sem perceber seu tom passou para preocupação e ela odiou o fato de não conseguir se conter. Rachel tinha um poder sobre ela e não era nada além de infurecedor.

"Jogadores de Hockey" Rachel se arrepiou ao lembrar o porque dela estar no banheiro em primeiro lugar, ela quebrou sua fixação com Quinn e começou a limpar a mistura de seu rosto e ombros. "Porque você está aqui?"

"Eu estava evitando a Santana, ninguém costuma usar esse banheiro..." ela arqueou sua sombracelha para Rachel, mas a mesma não prestou atenção. A morena agora estava focada em limpar seus seios por cima do sutiã e Quinn não pôde evitar de encarar de novo. Rachel limpou o resto do topo de seus seios e foi aí que Quinn gemeu, ela não quis, mas estava aí, o barulho preencheu o banheiro.

Os olhos de Rachel se levantaram e encontraram os de Quinn pelo espelho, Quinn estava chocada pelo som, mas quando Rachel pegou a toalha e simplesmente limpou seus seios de novo, os olhos da loira seguiram o movimento e ela sabia que não tinha mais volta.

Rachel mordeu os lábios enquanto observava as reações de Quinn. A loira tinha desistido da ideia de retocar a maquiagem e agora estava encarando descaradamente. Rachel passou por ela e deixou que seu braço se roçasse devagar no ombro da loira, Quinn a observou enquanto a morena ia em direção a porta, Quinn não sabia o que Rachel estava fazendo, mas ela não iria sair do banheiro certo? Ela ainda estava de sutiã.

"Você não pode." Ela disse baixo, seus olhos agora focados nos próprios pés, suas mãos agarrando a beira da pia e seus dedos quase brancos de tanta força. Ela não podia mais observar Rachel, ela tentou fechar os olhos e tirar as imagens da sua mente mas ela ouviu um clic, e sua cabeça se levantou e viu Rachel encostada na porta, com um sorriso tímido ou sugestivo? O coração dela parou por alguns segundos enquanto Rachel movia em sua direção. O ar agora estava pesado e ela podia ouvir os próprios batimentos tão rápidos que ela tinha certeza que iria sair do peito, e ela sabia que Rachel podia ouvir também.

Quinn estava convencida que estava prestes a morrer, sua respiração estava difícil, suas pernas pareciam prestes a ceder quando Rachel se aproximou, ainda usando apenas o sutiã. Ela podia imaginar a forma dos seios firmes a sua frente.

" Aqui pode ser quieto, mas eu não quero ser interrompida". A respiração dela roçou pela orelha de Quinn, e a loira não sabia como interpretar essas palavras. Ela não disse 'nós', ela disse 'eu', então talvez ela estivesse falando sobre tirar a raspadinha dos seios certo? Quinn rosnou internamente pelo pensamento, mas virou para ver Rachel ajeitando a própria saia.

"Rachel." Ela falou com a voz rouca pela pressão que crescia nela.

Rachel não pôde resistir mais, a fome no olhar de Quinn a deixou molhada. Ela queria ter certeza antes e agora tinha.

"Quinn." Ela disse quase sem voz, e em um Segundo ela foi empurrada contra uma parede. Os lábios da loira a atacando com uma velocidade intense, dentes, lábios e linguas colidiam e Rachel não conseguia imaginar nada melhor do que aquilo.O beijo começou a diminuir o ritmo, e Rachel passou a gemer entre beijos suaves, quando os lábios se afastaram, ela sentou a lingua de Quinn invadir sua boca e suas linguas dançarem em lambidas devagares, usando sua mão para remover o elástico que prendia o cabelo da loira no seu rabo de cavalo, ela passou a passar sua mão pelo cabelo loiro macio, tentando desesperadamente puxar Quinn mais para perto, percebendo que ela jamais seria suficiente.

Quinn estava tão longe que não ligou, seus muros estavam baixos, ela estava finalmente beijando Rachel Berry! Ela pensou tanto nisso e estava maravilhada como a realidade era tão melhor do que seus pensamentos. Os lábios da Rachel se encaixavam tão bem aos dela, sua pele era suave e seu cabelo, bom ele era longo e macio e cheirava a côco, isso era definitivamente melhor do que qualquer cara que ela já esteve, um milhão de vezes melhor.

Os pensamentos estavam se tornando impossíveis, suas mãos ainda estavam presas ao cabelo da morena quando ela se afastou para pegar um pouco de ar, Rachel não parecia ter o mesmo problema quando desceu sua boca direto ao pescoço da loira, mordendo e chupando. Ela liberou suas mãos e as passou pelas costas da morena, suas unhas se agarrando no tecido macio, parando perto da cintura, depois trazendo-as por volta de sua pele descoberta. A ponta de seus dedos passaram de leve por sua barriga antes de parar pelo material que cobria os seios firmes de Rachel. Ela estava admirando desde que entrou no banheiro, e agora seus dedos passavam pela forma do seio dela, fazendo Rachel gemer em prazer.

"Eu preciso de você". Ela disse contra a pele de Quinn, e não sabia exatamente o que ela queria, porque no momento muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, mas as mãos de Quinn que estavam em seus seios, se transformaram em dedos passando por seu mamilo, ela podia sentir sua calcinha ficar encharcada, tudo aquilo era muito, ela sabia que precisava diminuir o ritmo, que deveria parar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo aqui agora antes que fosse longe demais. Mas ao invés ela empurrou sua coxa contra o centro quente de Quinn.

"Rach." Quinn praticamente gruniu, e o som do seu nome saindo da boca da outra garota deixou Rachel mais confidante e com mais desejo do que ela jamais sentiu em sua vida, isso era mais do que conseguir um papel numa peça, mais do que sua primeira apresentação em publico, isso era seu sonho secreto, isso era estar beijando Quinn Fabray, a tocando. Ela colocou as duas mãos na bunda da loira e puxou mais para perto. Quinn se moveu contra a perna de Rachel sentindo seu próprio desejo crescer fora de controle.

Quinn se forçou a dar um passo para trás, os olhares de encontraram, e por um momento Rachel pensou que viu algo além de desejo.

"Você é linda" Quinn sussurou antes de dar um beijo suave na boca de Rachel, ela devagar aprofundou o beijo, era carinhoso e menos afobado do que o primeiro, quando ela sentiu os sentimentos irem além do desejo.

Rachel estava completamente surpresa, o olhar de Quinn e a suavidade do beijo estavam ficando muita coisa, seu curacao acelerou e ela tentou segurar Quinn mais perto, seus dedos se perdendo entre os cabelos macios que caiam pelos ombros.

"Nós temos que parar." As palavras sairam da boca de Rachel mesmo que suas ações estavam dizendo o contrario.

Quinn parou de beijar e encostou sua testa no ombro de Rachel, ela tentou controlar sua respiração. Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de chegar para trás e olhar para Rachel de novo. "Você está certa mas…" ela não podia evitar e beijou Rachel nos lábios agora inchados.

"Isso foi meio..."

"É." Quinn exalou. "Realmente foi."

"Eu nunca…você sabe? Com uma garota."

"Uhum, eu... Rachel você não pode contar isso para ninguém." Quinn de repente sentiu uma ataque de panico tomar conta do seu corpo. "É errado, e eu não podia, a gente não devia."

"Shiu." Rachel colocou um dedo nos lábios de Quinn para calá-la, seus corpos ainda estavam juntos, e a deu mais confiança para saber o que Quinn queria, ela ainda queria estar perto."Eu não vou dizer nenhuma palavra, esse é o nosso segredo".

"Ok." Quinn deixou o ar sair e sentiu seu corpo relaxer. Suas mãos se moveram para o quadril de Rachel quando ela tentou ir embora. " É melhor eu ir."

"É." Rachel saiu do alcance de Quinn, e de repente percebeu que estava semi nua e que Quinn ainda a olhava.

"Mas talvez a gente possa…um..alguma hora…" Quinn pegou sua bolsa e entregou uma blusa de Rachel que a colocou na hora.

"Obrigada." Ela disse e o cheiro do perfume de Quinn ainda estava na camisa, e ela sabia que não queria que ele saísse tão cedo. "E eu gostaria, se você quiser… é… sabe?"

"Eu pensei que você era a eloquente de nós?"

"Eu também." Rachel sorriu, suas bochechas ainda vermelhas da sessão de amasso de minutos antes, e quinn sorriu ao pensar como a morena estava bonita.

Quinn quebrou o contato visual e foi em direção a porta. " eu tenho um tempo vago depois de Inglês." Ela disse ao destrancar.

"Eu estarei aqui." Rachel disse para a figura saindo.

Quinn andou pelo corridor tentando seconder o sorriso no canto da sua boca, ela mal podia esperar até mais tarde. Ela beijou Rachel, ela a tocou e agora ela queria mais, ela sempre iria querer mais.


End file.
